royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Blanc/Diary
= TIME IS ON MY SIDE = There was a time where I wondered if my destiny was right for me. Every White Rabbit before me was so anxious about being late, but I never have been. No matter what time I leave, I always show up where I need to be right on time. Maybe I'm just lucky that way. Either way, it's why I never stress about being late. After thinking about it, being The White Rabbit has nothing to do with the ticks on a pocketwatch, and everything with getting the Wonderland story started. I gotta say, I love my role! Of course, all this was before the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland... a curse that threatened all the fairytales. So they magically locked every rabbit hole and looking glass gate from Wonderland to the land of Ever After. Although some of my friends escaped, I was one of the ones left behind. Eventually, a secret way into Ever After popped out of nowhere. Like I said, I'm just lucky that way. I reunited with my friends, however now I can't go back to Wonderland. So I enrolled at Ever After High, where all fairytales learn to follow their destinies. As for returning to Wonderland... well, I know that's only a matter of time. = CHAPTER 1 = Even though I was new to school, I was already involved in hextracurricular activities. On top of running Track & Shield and playing horn in the band, I also joined the Royal Student Council. Right away, I was put on a committee with Briar Beauty, Justine Dancer and Hopper Croackington II to plan the next big school party. We could plan the biggest page-ripper in history, said Justine, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess, but... could someone wake up Briar?" Briar kept dozing off in her chair. Hopper poofed into a frog and said, "Alas, only true love's kiss may awaken the Sleeping Beauty. Even asking the fair Briar on a first date causes me to become tongue-tied." Though he didn't realize it at the time, he gave me a great idea for the next party. The next day, I stood in front of the Royal Student Council. "And so, what if we flipped the script and the girls ask boys to the dance." Everyone started hexitedly chattering. As I scanned the room, proud that everyone loved my inspired idea, my eyes stopped at the door. My throat went dry and my heart beat faster than a jackrabbit. Waving to me through the door's glass window was Alistair Wonderland = CHAPTER 2 = Alistair's destined to be the next hero of Wonderland, though he's always been a hero in my book. Maybe it's his sparkling blue eyes or his stunning-but-approachable smile. Or it could be how his hair's always ruggedly, yet stylishly, mussed. But I think it's mainly because he's brave, compassionate and cares deep down to his core. Okay, so I have a bit of a crush on Alistair. I can't help it. From the first chapter we met I could feel this intense energy in the air. The only problem is he always seems to see me as only friend. Like this one time, before the Evil Queen arrived in Wonderland, we were out picking polarberries from the blizzardbush garden. "Um, Bunny," he said as he cutely tussled the back of his hair, "Are you doing anything this weekend?" THUMP-THUMP-THUMP My heart started beating faster. No, I'm not." He's finally going to ask me out! I thought. "Oh good, me neither!" he wiped his brow in relief. Was he riddling me? Why in Wonderland didn't he just ask me out? I still haven't figured that one out. Well, now the shoe was on the other rabbit's foot. I was going to ask Alistair to the dance! All I needed was the perfect window of opportunity. "Are you feeling all right, Bunny?" Alistair asked. "You keep looking down at your shoes." "Huh?" I looked up and into those sparkling eyes. Just ask him! "I..." But what if he says no? "wanted to know..." I'd never be able to look at him again. "do you..." "Do I... what?" He leaned in, as if to hear a secret. "Do you like my shoes?" Before I even let him answer, I ran into the band practice room and slammed the door behind me. Ugh! My destiny should be the white chicken instead of White Rabbit. = CHAPTER 3 = Fortunately, I was the first one to arrive at band practice. Just enough time to tune up my trumpet and get my composure back. I closed my eyes and started playing. "That's spellbinding Bunny!" Melody Piper closed the door behind her, got behind her DJ turntables, and put on her headphones. You'd think the daughter of the Pied Piper would play a pipe, but Melody was much more at home behind the decks. As I continued to play, the rest of the band showed up: Raven Queen, Jillian Beanstalk and Sparrow Hood. Raven sat behind the piano. She might be the daughter of the Evil Queen,but the only thing wicked about her was how wicked talented she was. "I heard The Royal Student Council just announced something hexiting," she said. Jillian plucked the strings on the golden harp given to her by her dad, Jack. "Something about a dance where girls ask guys to go, right?" "ALL THE GIRLS BETTER GET IN LINE-O!"''sang Sparrow, as he shredded on his guitar. ''"We all know who Raven's going to ask," said Melody, ignoring the pompous son of Robin Hood. "Dexter Charming. You've totally got him under your spell." "We're just friends," Raven said, though she started blushing. "Even if I did ask him, it'd still be wicked nerve-wracking." "Yeah," I nervously chuckled. "Imagine how embarrassing it would be if he said no." "You guys, it's not like you're running from angry giants," chimed in Jillian. Maybe she was right. It was just a question, right? That settled it! I was going to ask Alistair to the dance... right after band practice. = CHAPTER 4 = Okay, so I didn't ask Alistair to the dance after band practice. Or after I finished my thronework. Or any other time I saw him over the next few days. Bu lunchtime Wandsday, everyone was pairing up left and right. Apple White asked Daring Charming. Raven asked Dexter. Melody even asked Sparrow, though I'm pretty sure it's because she felt bad that nobody else asked him. "I'm going to do it!" I heard, as Ginger Breadhouse marched over to Hopper. "Hopper, you want to go to the dance with me?" POOF Hopper changed into a frog. "It would be my honor, sweet candy witch." Normally that might sound like an insult, but Ginger just happens to be the next Candy Witch from Hansel & Gretel. Briar surprisingly looked disappointed. Even though she always turned down Hopper's occasionally altogether cheesy pickup lines, I guess she really did want to go with him. I didn't want to wind up like Briar. If I didn't ask Alistair out now... right now... someone else would. "Um, Alistair, has anyone asked you to the dance?" He looked up from his Mirrorphone. "Weird. I just got a hext message asking the same thing." I looked down at my pocketwatch. "Oh, look at the time, I'm going to be late for class." Of course I wasn't late for class. I think Alistair said something as I got up to leave, but I just had to hop out of there. My heart ached too much. = CHAPTER 5 = My feet moved as fast as they would carry me, but I had no idea where I was going. Frankly, I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get away. I quickly ducked into a dark room, shut the door, and started crying. I knew this would happen. I just knew it. All this time we've spent together, and he never asked me out. Why should I hexpect that he'd want to go to the dance with me? I'm... I'm just the White Rabbit. Still, I thought that deep down he had feelings for me. "Hello?" a gentle girl's voice called. "Is someone here?" The lights went on, and C.A. Cupid stepped into the room. "Bunny, are you okay?" "Sorry Cupid," I pulled out me harekerchief and dried my eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude." "Not at all!" Cupid warmly smiled and helped me up. "I was just finishing my Mirrorcast. If my ears aren't mistaken, those are heartbreak tears. I'd say you showed up in the right place at the right time." She led me into her studio. "How can I help?" There's something trustworthy about Cupid. I opened up about how I've liked "this boy" for a long time now, but wasn't sure he felt the same about me. I sighed. "What if I ruin our friendship forever after?" "That's a chance you take with love," she advised. "If he's worth it, take the chance." "It's too late," I said. "Someone already asked him." "And did he say yes?" Cupid asked. I thought back. He never actually said he was going with anyone. "I've got to go! Thanks, Cupid!" = CHAPTER 6 = Alistair was worth the chance, and I was going to take it. Finally I found him outside the Chemythstry lab. My head screamed for me to turn around. But my heart made me stay. "Hey Alistair," I said maybe a little too loudly. He jumped a bit. "Bunny! Hey, I didn't see you there." My heart started pounding again. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" He shrugged. "No, I'm not." "Oh good, I'm not either," I blurted. "I mean, I'm not going to the dance either." I took a deep breathe. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance... with me?" Time stood still. Every second passed like an eternity. I wanted to shake myself, and take the words back. I'd blown it. No way he would want to go to a dance as just- "Yes!" he said with surprise in his voice. "I wanted to go with you. I mean... I couldn't think of going with anyone else. I mean..." My heart felt like it was floating. "I was feeling the same way." Category:Diaries Category:Original Diaries & Cards Category:Bunny Blanc Pages